


Our Love Is Summer's Breeze, Our Love Is Honey Sweet

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bees, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bugs & Insects, Choking, Dildos, Food Sex, Gardens & Gardening, Hand Jobs, Honey, Kissing, Kitten Louis, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Older Harry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Top Harry, Watersports, Young Louis, barely but kind of, its weird, ohh wellll, sort of, theres a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels safe with Harry. They spend the summer in the countryside and get up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is Summer's Breeze, Our Love Is Honey Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i can't bEElieve i wrote this.
> 
> special thanks to the big queers don't cry group chat (specifically [Sunny](http://gaybabyangel.tumblr.com) (who helped me beta), [Maia](http://larrygiflibrary.tumblr.com) (who doesn't really need a special thanks because she's famous but), [Wes](http://pchyzayn.tumblr.com) (my one and only father), [Abby](http://agenderliam.tumblr.com) (my knight and shining armor who I consistently confuse with Maia for no apparent reason), [Brittany](http://zatlanta.tumblr.com) (the Alpha Daddy), [E](http://smolmighty.tumblr.com) (Jelly Bean), [Anya](http://zaleidoscope.tumblr.com), [Francoco](http://agenderlouie.tumblr.com) (my slave who I guess I have to credit), [Hannah](http://lousmermaid.tumblr.com) (who had to put up with all my b*e talk), and [Sid](http://adidarses.tumblr.com) (who, although not present, I know was supporting me throughout the whole thing anyway).
> 
> this was originally inspired by [She Wants The B](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9120916/1/She-Wants-The-B), a bee movie fan fiction, which I suggest everyone reads ASAP and was originally linked to me by Brittany. she is to blame.
> 
> other than that, enjoy! be sure to follow/complain to me via [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com).

He’s staring at the sun in just his shorts. Grass tickles the heel of Louis’ feet from where he lies in the field. He’s never liked wearing socks, and after meeting Harry, who likes to be one with the earth through bare feet, Louis never likes wearing shoes, either.

There’s a slight breeze in the air, even though the sun’s near blinding, and ever since the start of the summer Louis’ skin has been getting tanner. Harry likes wearing sunscreen, for he prefers to be safe when in the sun, but Louis likes being free, hates the way it makes his skin oily. There’s something about Harry in sunscreen that makes him not mind it as much.

Louis’ shirtless because Harry had told him to be. He’s wearing the tiny shorts he had bought for him at a warehouse store in town. He remembers taking the car out to get groceries, and they always go to a small family owned shop, but he’d begged Harry to take him to a department store under the guise that only they sold the specific brand of crisps he wanted.

Department stores remind Louis of busy highways and the city, of growing up in London. They’d gone at night after a day of Harry in the garden and apiary.

But the shorts. The shorts Louis’ wearing are gray and covered in small, pink flowers. And Louis was never for things like this, especially before Harry, but Harry thinks it’s cute. He loves nature, loves flowers, and he loves the color pink against Louis’ tanned skin.

Later in the afternoon, Louis’ sitting on the kitchen counter tops and swaying his legs over the edge. He has a glass of lemonade with three ice cubes and a straw next to him in a translucent pink cup and a London Times magazine between his fingers. He’s already finished a furniture catalog and a Halloween costume magazine (twice, so that he doesn’t miss anything) because when Harry and him get back to the city in September he’s eager to decorate their flat with Halloween decorations and pass out candy in couples’ costumes.

Louis makes plans to get up off the counter, once he finishes reading an article about David Beckham, to go outside and bother Harry for a bit, only long enough for him to finish a glass of lemonade, but then Harry comes in through the kitchen door that leads out to the back garden, and Louis perks up instantly.

Harry walks around to where Louis is in the kitchen. He sets his forearms beside Louis on the counter, boxing him in, and tries to look down at the magazine he’s reading, but Louis quickly closes it and sets it beside himself on the counter.

“How’s the garden?” Louis asks. They’ve an array of vegetables and flowers growing out back and Louis knows this entire setup was experimental; the online magazine Harry works for wanted him to start a page about beginner gardening, which somehow turned into gardening and beekeeping. Louis had the summer off from Uni, anyway.

“S’hot.” Harry laughs, and Louis can tell. He’s covered in sweat and his skin glistens, but in just the way that makes Louis smile.

“Are you done for today?” Harry spends more time than Louis originally expected out in the garden. But Harry’s originally from the country, so it’s something he’s been adapted to his entire life, something Louis will never be able to completely grasp.

Harry nods his head. It’s almost four. They always play at five and then start dinner at six.

“I wanted to finish early. I was thinking we could try that thing we did last week.”

And Louis knows what Harry’s talking about. It was something stupid Louis had found jokingly online, had joked and suggested he link it as a source at the bottom of one of his articles, but Harry didn’t find it rather funny.

They were in bed. Louis was straddling Harry on his high knees and Harry was trying to see what it was that Louis had just showed him, had grabbed his hips to get him to sit down and took his phone. Harry watched the video and it was unmistakable that Harry was hard. Louis was in his lap, after all, he’d know.

Harry and Louis have spent a lot of time perfecting their sex life, trying things that they wouldn’t have tried if not for each other, but this, this was a whole new ground.

So Louis swallows when Harry suggests trying it again. He was nervous the first time and it’d felt so good that he’d came twice just from the sensation, before Harry even got the chance to get inside of him.

“Okay.” Louis goes shy in embarrassment at the memory of last time, not because Harry’s ever made him feel ashamed, but because Harry had thought it was so hot. And Louis loves attention, he loves it more than anything, but he wasn’t sure about how he felt about what he was getting attention for.

Harry smiles at Louis’ answer. He sets his hand on Louis’ thigh and grazes the soft, tanned skin with his fingertips, gently smiling with his head hung down to Louis’ lap.

“Okay.” Harry repeats Louis. “I’ll get everything ready from outside and then go shower, yeah?”

Louis spreads his legs, just a few inches, unconsciously, and Harry leans in for a kiss on the lips before removing his touch from Louis all together.

Louis takes his time finishing his lemonade. And then he pours himself another glass, finishing that off as well. He’s read the London Times cover to cover by the time he hears the water go off from Harry’s shower in their en suite upstairs.

Louis tries not to be nervous, and the only way he’s ever able to avoid his nerves is to live in the now. So he doesn’t think about Harry watching him, above him like he will be in half an hour, instead he focuses on the way the carpet feels below the soles of his feet and in between his toes. He takes his time going up the carpeted stairs in their cute little farm house, the one Harry and Louis dream of settling in together, but for now they rent, especially while Louis’ still finishing up school. Harry’s four years his senior but it doesn’t feel like it, except for when they’re under the sheets and Harry’s taking charge, giving direction.

Louis shyly enters the bedroom, peaking in to find the en suite door open and the noise of the blow drier comes from behind the doorway.

And so, rather than wait for Harry, Louis approaches their bed and sits cross legged in the middle.

Harry’s done within a minute and Louis’ just a bit anxious. He’s looking to see what Harry’s done with the dildo, but can’t find it or hear the buzzing anywhere. That is, until Harry comes out of the bathroom with it in hand.

Harry must notice that Louis’ staring at it, watching it from the bed, because he sets it down at the end of the mattress, far away from Louis, and then crawls onto the bed in just a t-shirt and boxers, facing Louis so that he’s blocking the dildo from his line of sight.

“You still want this?” Harry checks. They have safe words in place for when Louis feels uncomfortable, but Louis knows he just wants him to be sure, especially before doing anything that isn’t vanilla. And none of this is very vanilla.

“Yeah.” Louis replies softly. He’s always shy and submissive during sex, pretends he doesn’t love the attention.

Harry leans forward until their mouths meet and he pushes Louis backward, forcing him to lay down. Louis steadies himself, holding onto Harry’s waist, his fingers grasping the skin under his shirt.

When Louis’ head hits the mattress, he can hear the buzzing against it and his breath catches just a little. It’s then that Harry pulls back from the kiss, only to kiss down Louis’ neck.

Louis’ learned that one of the things he likes about living in the country with Harry is the hickeys Harry can leave on his neck carelessly, and it’s now, when the sun is out later in the day and the neighbors down the road have lemonade stands at least once a week, that Louis’ realized how hard Harry biting him makes him.

And Harry does it with a hand on Louis’ stomach, applying pressure because he knows Louis has to pee.

It makes Louis try to turn away from Harry because it’s all too much at once. His knees are bent as he tries to move his body, move his head to the side, but Harry manhandles him and fixes him back into place, this time holding onto the side of his neck so that he won’t move away while a hickey is sucked dark red into his skin.

“Remember last time?” Harry asks against Louis’ skin. “You liked it so much, your legs were clenched so tight together.”

Louis’ panting, from everything. They’re both terribly hard.

And then Harry pulls away. Louis’ neck feels a bit sore, and when he looks up, Harry’s staring at him from above, his head blocking the ceiling light.

“Take off your pants, kitten.”

While Louis takes off his pants, Harry reaches into the night table drawer to grab the lube and a condom.

Louis’ naked and he feels cold, even though it’s the middle of the summer. Cold knowing that Harry’s still in his clothes and he’s naked in the middle of the bed. When he lays back down he can faintly hear the buzzing again and feels himself harden from the reminder of last time.

Harry hovers over Louis, pressing a kiss beneath his ear, before whispering, “Open your legs, kitten.”

And it’s this thing they started doing a few months back. Louis had bought a butt plug with a cat tail at the end as a joke gift for Harry’s birthday, but then Harry had said that he acts like a kitten in bed. He’s shy and small, and Louis had laughed at the assertion, but Harry’s been treating him a certain way since, gentle, and calls him kitten when they’re doing something that makes Louis a bit nervous.

Louis parts his legs for Harry and jumps the second lube is smeared against his upper thigh, right where it connects to his pelvis.

“Harry,” Louis’ breathing stutters when Harry touches his tip.

“Yes, darling?”

Louis loves how Harry touches him like this, like he doesn’t really care if Louis is getting pleasure from it. Like he’s doing it just because he wants to touch Louis. Like however Louis reacts doesn’t really matter because Harry only cares about touching Louis because he wants to.

Harry starts by rubbing lube all over Louis’ cock just because he can, and then grazes his fingertips across the very inside of Louis’ thighs, teasing him. Louis spreads his legs wider, pressing his hips forward because he wants Harry to touch him, and so Harry wanks him just once, giving him friction for a sliver of a second, before his fingers are ghostly grazing Louis’ balls. He’s teasing Louis and Louis shivers from it.

“Harry, I drank too much lemonade.” Louis remarks, because he’s just now realizing he did. They always try to make sure Louis’ bladder is half full, so that he feels it but doesn’t necessarily have to pee right away, but right now Louis feels terribly overstimulated and they’ve barely begun.

“Baby, shh,” Harry quiets Louis with his mouth, his fingers finally breaching against Louis’ hole, and Louis moves his hips forward again, this time so that Harry’s knuckle presses against his hole.

And Louis tries, all the time, to get more. He’s greedy when he’s desperate, but Harry never gives more than he wants to. Needless to say, he’s awfully generous when he pushes two fingers inside of Louis at once, barely letting him adjust before pumping them in and out slowly.

Louis’ panting. His head falls to his shoulder while he moans, and he feels like he could come any second, hasn’t even been touched yet, and then Harry uses his free hand to rest against his neck. It’s gentle, but Harry’s hands are also huge, his fingers long as they wrap around Louis’ neck. Harry fixes Louis so that his head is back in place, facing him.

Louis knows he’s never going to be ready for Harry’s third finger, but he closes his legs together when it slips inside. It never takes too long for him to get stretched out, but Harry’s always careful because he knows he’s well hung and has to be prepped for a certain amount of time in order for it to be safe.

But Harry’s also not fucking Louis right away.

And that’s where the bees come in.

“You sure you’re ready?” Harry tugs at Louis’ earlobe with his teeth. His fingers are no longer inside of Louis, giving him a moment to breathe, but Louis’ bladder is still threatening to give soon and it’s making him impossibly hard.

“Please.” Louis glances toward the end of the bed. He can’t see them, but he knows they’re there.

It’s a phallic shaped plastic container they use, thin enough that the bees vibrate against it and Louis’s able to feel every aspect of it, but thick enough, with tape and everything, so they won’t be able to escape.

It’s safe, of course it’s safe, but it also makes Louis fall apart.

Louis’ prepped enough to fit the translucent phallic shape inside of him. The bees are honey bees, striped black and white and filled to the brim, buzzing against one another and against the dildo.

Harry sets a hand on Louis’ cock, the dildo in his other hand. He starts wanking him, fast, and when Louis releases a small mewl, Harry shushes him.

“Kitten, I told you to be quiet.” He whispers into Louis’ ear. “We can’t have you scaring off the bees.”

Harry releases Louis’ cock and holds onto Louis’ throat instead. He doesn’t apply pressure until the brim of the dildo is pressed against Louis’ entrance. And Louis can still breathe, that’s not a problem, but it’s slightly delayed and it’s tight as he gasps at the feeling.

The dildo vibrates on its way inside of Louis and doesn’t cease. It doesn’t cease when he lets out a loud moan, when Harry presses harder on his throat, or when he pisses all over himself because it’s too much on his prostate all at once.

“Shit.” Harry curses under his breath, because even though Louis’ pissed himself, he still hasn’t come.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, and he sounds wrecked, “it won’t stop vibrating.”

“Do you want it to stop, kitten?” Harry brushes Louis’ hair away from his forehead, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Louis swallows. Harry’s hand is still on his throat, but it’s just resting there. There’s no pressure on it.

“Why don’t you try coming now?”

Harry doesn’t reprimand Louis for thrusting against his thigh. He leans up off the bed, the dildo in his bum rubbing against his prostate as his cock gains friction against Harry’s leg, and Louis comes within seconds.

“I want you to come once more before we take it out, okay?” Harry nuzzles Louis’ neck, pressing his mouth against it. It’s more sucking than kissing.

“Okay.” Louis can feel himself getting hard again, and he’s so sensitive, but the bees keep vibrating inside of him and it feels too good.

And then Harry starts paying attention to Louis’ nipples.

Louis’ always had sensitive nipples. They’re small but become hard easily, at the graze of his t-shirt and from the cold. So when Harry sucks one into his mouth, Louis gasps and presses into the mattress at the sensation, away from Harry’s mouth, but Harry just presses his lips further around it.

He pulls away, but only to suck underneath Louis’ left nipple, pressing a mark into his tanned skin.

“You’re so sweet, love,” Harry murmurs in awe against Louis’ skin. Louis has always loved praise, but Harry delivers his with hands wrapped around Louis’ waist. There’s a vibrating dildo inside of him, distracting from how Louis should be interpreting Harry’s words. Instead, they make Louis harder.

Louis knows he needs just a bit more and he’ll come soon. He starts leaning into Harry’s touch, needy and desperate. He writhes against the bed and tries to look down to see if Harry’s hard. They’re no longer pressed against each other and Louis wishes, knows if he could just see Harry’s cock he’d be able to get off, but Harry’s still dressed.

Harry takes Louis’ movement as losing his attention and wraps his hand around Louis’ throat. He applies pressure and Louis comes, small shakes of his thighs and hole tightening around the dildo inside of him.

He’s absolutely wrecked and Harry hasn’t even fucked him yet.

***

“Oh, kitten,” Harry gasps, kissing Louis’ cheek, “you okay, love?” He asks this gently, knowing he won’t receive a response immediately.

“Still want to come.” Louis murmurs. He’s out of it, and Harry notices this right away.

Harry chuckles, brushing his thumb against Louis’ bottom lip. He’s completely dazed, and Harry knows he told him one more time until he’ll fuck him, but he kind of wants to stretch it out further.

“Kitten,” Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ fringe, “Kitten, I know I told you I’d give you my cock now but you’re doing so good, one more, okay?”

He watches Louis noticeably swallow and then nod his head, his eyes barely open.

This time, Harry’s gracious enough to help Louis along, taking the dildo out, before pressing it back inside of Louis, up tight against his prostate. He thrusts it in and out again, repetitively, hearing the small moans Louis makes from it, and he would reprimand him for being loud and frightening the bees, except he’s already come twice and is in such a fragile subspace that shouldn’t be disturbed.

When Louis comes a third time, barely any come comes out, just a stripe of white against his already stained tummy, and Louis is absolutely wrecked at this point.

“Love,” Harry whispers, as not to alert Louis too much, “I’m going to take out the bees and turn you onto your front, okay?”

Louis murmurs something unintelligible, but nods his head just slightly. His eyes are barely open and Harry knows he’s tired, but not like he needs to sleep, rather he’s caught in the haze of his subspace and has come more than his stamina will account for.

Harry takes the dildo out slowly, noticing how Louis barely just clenches around it. He has no more energy left in him to try to keep it in in the way that he wants to, and is limp when Harry turns him onto his stomach.

“You’re so ready for me, aren’t you, love?” Harry asks, kissing Louis’ shoulder blade. He makes sure Louis’ comfortable, head turned to the side against the pillow, before finally getting around to taking off his shirt and boxers.

Before Harry puts on a condom, he presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek and says, “Give me a color.” because he needs to make sure Louis’ still okay with all of this.

Softly, and barely intelligible, but still audible enough to decipher, Louis mumbles, “Green,” signaling that he doesn’t want to slow down and he doesn’t want to stop.

Harry’s careful in fucking Louis. He’s careful in first entering him, because he knows the dildo didn’t fill Louis out nearly as well as he does, and he knows that he’s big for Louis. Harry loves Louis’ bum, it’s round and firm in all the right areas, but he can only fit so much until Louis’ making small, whiny noises.

“Calm down, shh,” Harry admonishes, trying to get Louis calm, but once Louis’ bottomed out completely, he starts thrusting in small circles against the mattress to get himself off, and it was fine when Harry wasn’t fucking him, but now Harry’s in charge and Louis knows better.

And so, Harry grabs Louis by the waist and pulls him back against him, stilling his movements. Their position has shifted so that Louis’ kneeling, his bum faced up in the air for Harry and his cheek still pressed into the pillow. This way, Harry’s able to get full control and Louis’ unable to hump the mattress again, having to take what Harry gives him and nothing more.

“Don’t come until I say, okay?” Louis already knows, but Harry likes to make sure Louis’ aware that his rules still apply. He’s strict about sex in that he wants to be in charge, and even if Louis’ allowed to come whenever he wants beforehand, once Harry’s inside of him he likes for Louis to wait to come right before he does, wants to feel Louis tighten on his cock just as he’s about to release.

Harry’s generous with his thrusts. When Louis’ like this he can’t take things as rough, and so Harry makes it slow and sensual. He’s been hard since he started kissing Louis’ neck, allowing him to not need thrusts as fast. He’s going to come soon regardless.

Louis’ pants are broken off and needy, but he knows not to ask Harry for anything more. Rather, Harry starts going faster when he feels close, holding on tighter to Louis’ waist, and telling Louis, “You can come now, kitten.” right as Louis does.

It’s weak, but Harry can feel it all the same and comes buried deep inside of Louis.

***

Things start becoming clear when Louis’ rested in the bathtub and Harry’s leaning over him with the shower head on warm and spraying gently at Louis’ tummy. He’s trying to get all the come and piss off before their bath, the one they share every afternoon before dinner.

When Harry finishes, he puts the shower head back, before telling Louis, who’s becoming more and more aware as the seconds tick on, that he’s going to start the bath while he puts their sheets in the wash.

“Will you be okay while I do that?” He asks, just to make sure, and Louis nods his head, just as the warm water is turned on and starts filling the tub by Louis’ feet.

Harry returns in time to turn off the water. He puts a bubble bath in, letting the tub fill with bubbles and carry the aroma of watermelon, and then climbs in himself, fixing Louis so that he’s rested against him, in between his legs.

“You okay, love?” Harry makes sure again, because Louis’ exhausted at the very least and he likes to make sure nothing they did made him feel unsafe. But Louis smiles softly and nods his head, turning his head to the side so his cheek is pressed to Harry’s chest.

They sit in the warm bath in silence for a few minutes, before Harry asks Louis what he wants for dinner and Louis starts dragging his hand through the bubble bath. He smiles when Harry says they should spend the rest of the night in bed and watch a movie, and it’s normal. It’s all very normal.

They end up bringing a bottle of wine and two glasses upstairs, with chocolate covered strawberries Harry ended up making while waiting for their dinner to cook. Louis picks out a movie on HBO and when they’re both drunk enough that they’re carrying a slight buzz and their lips are a cherry red color, Harry suggests they do something Louis’ never considered before.

They’ve done food play. Once. They were already having waffles with whipped cream from a can in bed and Louis had thought it was funny to spray it onto one of Harry’s nipples, but it was cold and felt good and they weren’t just going to leave it there. And so, Louis licked it off, spent a long time afterward kissing and sucking at Harry’s chest.

But they’ve never done this. What Harry suggests is honey. On his cock.

One would think they’re tired from the day’s activities, but Harry sets down the bottle of wine and gets off the bed, going downstairs to get the honey they keep from the bees while Louis laughs. They’re both drunk but not too drunk. Drunk enough that it can be noticed in their actions.

It starts when Harry returns. He has honey with him, but he abandons it like he’d done with the dildo to lean over where Louis sits at the edge of the bed and kiss him hard, hard enough that he has to support himself with his elbows when he lays back, so that he’s not flat against the bed. But Harry grabs his waist and pushes him down, in charge like always.

When he’s able to lean over Louis all the way, the first thing he does is kiss Louis’ neck. They’re slow kisses, slow as in they last long. Harry’s lips press hard against Louis’ skin and Louis sighs softly. He tries to move one of his hand to Harry’s waist, but Harry pins it back down to the mattress.

“Just the prettiest,” Harry murmurs, “softest boy, aren’t you?” He laughs into Louis’ skin. It’s as in depth as Harry gets before he’s pulling down Louis’ pajama pants and boxers at the same time, letting his half hard cock fall free. Louis’ shirt is rucked up above his bellybutton and for a large strip of his body it’s all skin.

Louis turns his head to the side to watch Harry remove his own boxers, equally as hard.

And Louis isn’t terribly small, but compared to Harry he looks so tiny, so pixie sized. Louis’ fully hard by the time Harry grabs both of their cocks and presses them together.

It’s just for a bit of friction. Louis squeezes his eyes shut momentarily and Harry wanks them harder.

It’s clear that neither are sober when Harry reaches over to grab the honey. It’s a small pitcher and he fails to think things over when he pours it over both of their cocks. It’s not the entire pitcher, but enough to make them sticky and covered in an amber colored substance.

“Take your shirt off.” Harry tells Louis while he presses their cocks together and the room smells like honey. There’s more friction and his hand quickly becomes covered in the sticky honey.

Louis obeys. He obeys when Harry has him lick the honey off his fingers, one at a time. Harry grabs his chin with his clean hand and slides his fingers past Louis’ lips with the other. He presses two in at once, forcing them to the back of Louis’ throat until he gags. And Louis obeys when Harry picks him up off the bed, grabbing his bum to support him until they’re both standing on the carpet.

“Go on your knees.” Harry says. There’s now honey all over his stomach and cock, same with Louis, and when Louis’ finally on his knees, Harry presses two fingers under Louis’ chin to get him to look up at him. “Hands behind your back, love. You know what to do.”

Louis isn’t unfamiliar with sucking Harry off, except this time he has honey to clean off as well.

He starts slow. Louis presses kisses to Harry’s stomach, licking off the honey as he goes, before taking in as much of Harry as he can.

And Harry loves how hard Louis always tries to deep throat him but can’t. He presses his hand on the back of Louis’ head, forcing him down to make things more difficult for him.

It’s when Louis tries to get leverage by holding onto Harry’s thighs that Harry tsks him because he knows better. Instead of saying something, he thrusts down into Louis’ throat until he chokes and gets the message.

“Hey,” Harry murmurs. He’s having a hard time staying composed when he feels so close. “Look at me while you suck me off, yeah?”

Louis nods his head. He looks up at Harry through his eyelashes as he takes him and it’s too much for Harry. He comes down Louis’ throat with a buck of his hips and no warning.

It’s so hot, the way Louis chokes in surprise but still stays on Harry’s cock until Harry gives him permission to get off and tells him to lay on his back in their bed. Louis’ legs are parted, his cock hard against his stomach and honey still staining his skin. He’s begging to be licked clean and Harry’s going to give it to him.

But first, Harry kneels between his legs and pins his cock back to kiss his balls teasingly. He doesn’t plan to stretch things out as normal, for this is about getting off rather than playing and it’s getting late.

Once Louis’ close, Harry licks him clean and takes him into his mouth at once. He hollows his cheeks until Louis comes and immediately hovers over him for a kiss, feeding him his come when Louis opens his mouth, panting, and with Harry’s hand around him to get him through his orgasm.

They should probably shower again or at least wipe off, but they’re drunk and sloppy, tired from their activities.

They sleep with Harry spooning Louis from behind and wake up with Harry hard from having Louis’ bare bum pressed against him all night.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcome (even if it's to explain your new found bee fetish)


End file.
